The Last Temptation of Kylo Ren
by Kondoru
Summary: Kylo Ren might play at being a Sith, oh yes. But he has no real idea of what the Dark Side is actualy like. Certain folk intend educating him, and his Grandfather has no interest in saving him.
1. Chapter 1

The Last Temptation of Kylo Ren By Kondoru

Standard Disclaimers

Thanks to JP for Betaing

Today I am a psychopath...Be Warned.

* * *

Part One. The First Spirit.

Kylo Ren was in deep poodoo.

He had made it off the disintegrating Starkiller base, back to the lair of Snoke himself.

Supreme Leader had praised him for his fortitude in killing his father. True, he had Force lightning-ed him up a bit first, but Snoke was like that. Though he was proud of his protégés achievements, which did not mean he went easy on the chastisements when things went wrong.

Such was the way of the Dark side. There was no place for namby pambys here.

He had made an eternal enemy of his mother, the dreaded Huttslayer. Not one to cross but Kylo Ren was fey. Who cared what Leia Organa-Solo thought? Her acclaimed political career had ended when it had been made public all that scandal about Grandfather.

(What scandal? Kylo Ren was delighted to discover that his grandfather was not Anakin Skywalker, the stick-up-the-arse Jedi, but Darth Vader himself, the brave and notorious Sith Lord).

So Mummy had had to retire from conventional politics and now was off somewhere remote with her own private paramilitary group. Daddy was busy smuggling.

Kylo Ren was sad that his parents had just reverted to type.

There had been that unseemly incident in Uncles Jedi School (really just a dump for unwanted Force Sensitive brats…Brats like him). Hadn't he proved his detachment?

Luke Skywalker was now in hiding. (From what? Why?)

So Kylo Ren was smug.

Even his Knights looked proud. (Or was it fear?)

He had killed Han Solo, who he now realised was behind the plot to destroy Starkiller Base. (And they had used it to shoot up Leia's political enemies…give Hux credit for that, guys!) The Galaxy was now a little bit more crime-free. He had also managed to gather vital intel on the Resistances new allies. These were some pathetic scavenger and a runaway Stormtrooper. Two nonentities.

Kylo Ren rubbed the taped microburn on his face. The bitch had nearly blinded him with a lightsabre.

Not any old lightsabre.

The last lightsabre of Anakin Skywalker. This, as Snoke had explained, had been the one he fought with in his infamous duel with Obi-Wan Kenobi on the volcanic planet of Mustapha, when he had been soundly trounced, decapitated, burnt and left to die horribly. (Kenobi had taken the lightsabre from him to prevent him committing suicide; he wanted his enemy to die slowly and painfully).

It contained all the passions of Darth Vader, and so would be a great aid in Kylo Ren's ascent to the dark side. Never mind the dorky colour, this blade was worthy of a true Sith Lord.

Somehow Scavenger girl and her cowardly friend had got hold of this vital artefact, for they themselves had the Force. (Not that they knew how to use it, any more than his mother could. Kylo Ren could never understand her disdain for the Jedi; surely she as a politician craved power? The Force was power embodied). They had the Force but who would teach them about it? Kylo Ren smiled grimly.

Not Luke Skywalker, the pathetic Last Jedi, for he was lost, no one had heard from him in many years.

Only he, Kylo Ren, Master of the Dark side could teach them how to use it, -and he had made that very honourable offer to Rey, as she was called.

But she had refused and they ended up hacking at each other in the snow outside the base.

The deadbeat Stormtrooper had the lightsabre (where had he found it?) but Kylo Ren had triumphantly cut him down, -the blade fell from his hand.

So, he had tried to pull the lightsabre to him by his telekinesis. This was easy, he was a third generation Force user, and had been using telekinesis since he was big enough to hold his toys by himself.

And it had flown right into little rat's hand.

Kylo Ren lay on his cot, staring thoughtfully at the ceiling. He had not told Supreme Leader about this inconsequential detail of the fight; did lightsabres have minds of their own?

He doubted it.

Something more for him to think on.

And now some spirit had gotten into his cell.

A Female spirit.

She wore brown Jedi robes, she was an alien, one he had never seen before. This strange creature had orange skin and blue and white striped Lekkus, a Twi'lek.

Our Hero knew all about Twi'leks. They were notorious sex maniacs, being bred for such high minded purposes by the Infinite Empire, a really cool bunch of Dark Siders Snoke had told Kylo about. As it was, whenever something immoral happened in the galaxy; chance was it was a Twi'lek at the bottom (hem hem) of it.

"You're up to no good!" he accused.

She gave him a salacious grin, "-Immaterial I may be, I still have the Force."

Kylo Ren was still a virgin. He intended staying that way. In his limited experience girls were after too many things. (Mostly his wallet, a container which since he left his parents; was often empty.) Kylo Ren's overactive imagination worked overtime.

The stranger gave a Lothcat like stretch. "I've been alone so long now. It would be nice to have company."

And to his uttermost horror, she began stripping off her robe.

Our wimpy Antihero bugged his eyes out in horror. "Get away from me you perverted alien!" he shouted.

Underneath she wore Jedi armour. "Skyguy was telling me about you...I had to come look for myself."

"Who is this Skyguy?"

She rolled her blue eyes, "He's, let's say, an interested party." She had been specifically warned not to talk too much about her Ex master with Kylo Ren.

Kylo Ren grimaced, "another voyeuristic pervert!"

"He would be very pleased to hear you say that." The Jedi said to him. "He takes a keen interest in you and your deeds, my boy." She said in a manner that suggested all sorts of naughty things.

Kylo Ren looked about him as if he expected that `Skyguy` was going to manifest.

Nothing.

"Anyhow, what is with this about you and the Dark side? I thought you were training with Luke Skywalker." She asked.

Kylo Ren sniffed disdainfully "Luke Skywalker knows nothing." He asserted. "And he is a coward. He lectures about humility and restraint, but I can see he is afraid of the true nature of the Force."

His new rival had doubt all over her white birth marked mug. "You know full what happened to your Grandfather." The Twi'lek said warningly.

"What is it with you and my illustrious Grandsire?" He spat.

"He killed me." She said simply.

"Yes, probably because you wretched worm head was busy trying to seduce him," muttered Kylo Ren darkly.

Her face fell, "what did you say?"

"My Grandfather never killed anyone who did not need it."

The girl was very angry. "He killed younglings."

"Yes, who had lightsabres in their hands!" Kylo Ren retorted. "One of the most dangerous weapons in the galaxy!"

The apparition gave this a moment's thought. She decided to ignore it. "You are making some offensive assumptions about me."

"I know full well what your Twi'lek are like." Growled our Antihero, "Whores from the cradle, all of you."

She disappeared. Kylo Ren gave a big sigh of satisfaction.

But somehow he knew the pest would return.

* * *

It had come as no surprise to many when Ashoka Tano moved in with her killer.

But then, the Netherworld of the Force was a strange place...Though not as strange as those who inhabited it.

The Togruta Enlightened had lived on her own many years, but that all changed when Anakin Skywalker arrived. She was deeply curious about the new arrival.

"Anakin needs a bit of company." Obi-wan advised. (And was Ashoka happy to see a familiar face in the Netherworld of the Force.)

So she now lived in the Chosen ones hut.

Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Master and Dark Lord of the Sith lived well away from other Enlightened. In fact he had spoken to no others since he had achieved transcendence.

This was normal with the newly immortalised. It took a while for them to adjust.

But Anakin had very good reasons of their own.

Obi-wan has tried to get his old friend to come out. "You are not the only Sith here," he had tried to reason.

(It had bothered her a little that many Enlightened were her class enemy.)

But Anakin refused to budge. His hut had now no windows or doors.

So Ashoka made her hut next to the reclusive Anakins. She sat down to meditate...and wait.

One day (if there were such things in the afterlife) Anakins hut gained a door.

Ashoka waited, lekkus quivering in anticipation.

It was a few days more, and suspicious blue eyes peeked out.

"Ashoka, oh Ashoka." he cried.

"Anakin." Whimpered his pupil.

"You wanted to see me in Chaos, didn't you?" He said miserably.

She shook her head. "I got a glimpse in your mind once, all negativity, I didn't recognise you."

"No." He groused.

"But you have evidently _been_ in Chaos."

"Don't remind me!" Anakin snapped.

"You are not in Chaos now." Ashoka soothed.

Anakin cried a bit, "yes, I did not realise there are places far worse than Chaos..."

"You have a chance to heal up."

"You forgave me." He whined.

"Yes. Forever's too long to hold grudges. Death gives you a whole new outlook on life." Ashoka paused. "Do you forgive me?"

"For what?"

"Being a headstrong obnoxious brat that no other Master would have accepted."

Anakin hung his head, and merely said "Yes, my stump still aches after all the spankings I had to deal you with my metal hand." He snuffed.

Ashoka took him by his new flesh one. "Even now?" She asked.

"Yes, even now." He paused. The old Skywalker wickedness came back, "do you want me to lay you over my knee again, for old time's sake?"

Ashoka took a step backwards, "Master, I haven't disobeyed orders in years!"

They sat and remembered the good times.

* * *

"What made you like that?" She asked with her usual curiosity "I mean in the black armour and all."

"It's a long story."

But they had all the time in the Galaxy...

During this time, on the Material plane, a certain Ben Organa-Solo went on a killing rampage in Luke Skywalkers Jedi Academy and proclaimed himself Kylo Ren, Sith Aspirant and Darth Vader fanboy extraordinary.

"I'm meant to be the Hero here," moaned that individual.

He went back into seclusion. This was worse than Darth Tater and the Star Wars version of pop up pirates all in one.

Ashoka hung around outside her master's hut, to see if he would come out. She did not give up but she decided to go find Obi-wan.

Obi wan was sat drinking tea with Revan.

Revan was a Sith but petty things like that didn't matter much here. And it was a Sith Ashoka wanted.

"Anakins shut himself away again. And we all know why."

Obi-wan and Revan gave the sad looks of the powerless. Ben Solos activities had been a major topic of conversation recently.

Ashoka did not believe she was powerless. "What do we do about this Vader wannabee?" she asked.

Revan shook his head. "He's going through a phase. In my experience all good Force users dabble a bit in the Dark side. He will grow out of it when he realises he looks like a Goth teen."

Obi-wan shook his head. "Ben is thirty three and still a teen. (Anyhow you never caught me mucking round in the dark side)" He was now friends with Revan...But that did not mean he agreed with him.

Ashoka scowled at them both.

"Why don't you go speak to him?" Revan suggested.

"Do you think he would want to speak to me?" Ashoka said with doubt. She knew that some people had foolish prejudices against those unfortunately dead.

"You could try." Obi wan smiled. "You can only get lightsabred up."

Ashoka winced. Like many here, she had met her end on the blade of a laser sword.

A RED laser sword.

"Very well...Seeing as Anakin isn't interested in defending his good name to his grandson."

So, Ashoka Tano, with great reluctance went to pay this black dyed upstart a visit. (Really she had no intention of leaving her backwater).

This went as badly as you might have expected.

* * *

Good news.

Anakin was again out of seclusion. He was now wearing black robes...to Ashoka this was a bad sign.

"I went to see the Pretender to the Sithi Empire throne." Ashoka told him grimly.

"And?"

"I don't think he likes me." She said.

Anakin gave a grimly Darth Vader smile. "You are a bit of an acquired taste."

Ashoka had to laugh. "He thought I was seducing him."

He ex master came to a conclusion. "He thinks you are a Twi'lek you know." Anakin said sadly.

Ashoka went pale. She then went red. "Why the Akul arsed Sithspawn kriffing Hutt slimed little..." and it kind of went downhill from there. She wandered off, slashing at random greenery.

Anakin shook his head sadly. It had been a familiar problem in their Temple days; Togruta were not a common race, nor one to travel much. When people saw his lekkued Padawan, many of them thought she was a Twi'lek, a kind they were familiar with.

Ashoka had had to learn many mellowed responses.

But she wasn't being mellow now, and he could not blame her


	2. Chapter 2

The Last Temptation of Kylo Ren By Kondoru

Standard Disclaimers

Thanks to JP for Betaing

Today I am a psychopath...Be Warned.

Well, I started this fic before I watched TLJ…Hasn't changed much of my ideas though.

I also started it before the Fourth season of `Rebels` and to be frank was surprised that Ashoka survived. I was mostly convinced that DV would get her. (He kills everyone he loves, note.)

* * *

Part Two. In Which Kylo Ren Catches Cold.

Kylo Ren had fallen ill.

He had been recovering from being shot by Chewbacca's bowcaster, and sliced by Rey's lightsabre, and then things had gone wrong.

It had started innocuously enough, with pins and needles in his extremities. He came down with a bad cough, and wheezed miserably.

He went back to his cell, shivering feverishly. It did not do to look weak.

But He could not sleep.

Kylo Ren had nightmares.

He was on a fiery lava world. Kylo Ren lay face down upon the ash. He could not move. Why could he not get up? The young man tried again and again to get up, to escape the searing heat.

His clothes caught fire. Kylo Ren work up, sweat streaming down his shivering frame.

It was a dream. Or was it a vision?

Kylo Ren settled down to sleep a little more. He was exhausted and this alone showed him it was no ordinary dream.

* * *

The next day his skin had come out in a rash.

Kylo Ren pulled off his sleepsuit with some care.

He had a nasty red rash all over him. This included parts of him he really did not want a rash on. Urgh! Was he allergic to something? The wimpy Sithi aspirant got in the shower, turning it to blood heat to avoid aggravating his delicate skin further.

Yow! That hurt. Kylo Ren jumped out of the shower, coughing miserably. He could not breathe. The angsty young man sank to his knees, gasping and spitting up foul mucus. He got his breath back and stared at the muck in his hand.

Blood clots and some disgusting black matter.

That settled it, he was ill.

Kylo Ren managed to get his robes and mask on. (He left his armour off, which was bad form). He stumbled off to the Medical level.

The MD gave him a dose of its cherry flavoured miracle drug. (A placebo that was doled out for every cough and sniffle. Strangely in the majority of cases it did a good job). Kylo Ren was sent to his cell to rest.

The next day Kylo Ren was back, wheezing with exertion at walking all of 500 metres to the medical centre.

Boy was he weak.

This time the MD droid kept him in overnight, to do a good few tests.

But the MD droid could find nothing…And yet Kylo Ren was getting worse. He was too weak to be discharged after the tests, and lay inert in his bed. Doctor Lindl, one of the few fleshy doctors on base, came to see him. Kylo Ren smiled. He had full faith in her ability to cure him.

Kylo Ren suffered from stiff and shaking limbs. The MD droid had to hold his cup to his lips in order for him to drink.

His skin blistered, then cracked it looks like he's been burned, -but by what?

Ice packs help a bit but not much.

Kylo Ren's limbs were paralysed. Doctor Lindl had tested his reflexes. No response at all.

What was going on?

* * *

General Armitage Hux kept a close eye upon his surly and unwanted comrade's condition. Really he kept a close eye upon Kylo Ren altogether. The young man made him very uncomfortable. He was a maverick in the orderly arrangements of the First Order.

His angry tantrums which ended in him slashing madly away at his surroundings with that clapped out, unstable lightsabre…

The General thought of Kylo Ren as a teen. He had to remind himself constantly that the man was THIRTY THREE.

And not only that, he was the son of General Leia Organa-Solo, The notorious politician…Also the grandson of…Lets not think about that.

Kylo Ren came by his bad nature (and the Force) honestly, it seemed.

And now he was working for the First Order, the class enemy of his family. (More like the First Order was lumbered with him…)

But Snoke seemed to have a soft spot for the hellion. Who was Hux to argue? He was dependent on the scarred old schemer.

* * *

The next day Hux went to talk with Doctor Lindl.

The doctor gave a big miserable sigh. "Well, at first we suspected radiation sickness...But he doesn't seem to be exhibiting all the symptoms, and some of his symptoms are very peculiar."

"So what do you think it is?" Hux had to ask.

Doctor Lindl gave another sigh "Lord Ren's symptoms match no known disorder...And I have checked our extensive records three times over. I have no idea what caused them. And without that knowledge, I can attempt to treat the symptoms, but that might not be enough to heal him."

"Do you think it's anything to do with the fact he was at the destruction of Starkiller base?" Hux had to ask.

The Doctor shook her head. "I am bearing that in mind. Planetary destructions can unleash so many dangerous forces."

"The lightsabre cut?"

"Being wounded with a lightsabre?" She shook her head. "I don't think so. A lightsabre is just a laser cutter...Nothing unknown there. He got a bad slice to the face...Lucky not to lose an eye."

"Keep me updated." Was all Hux could say.

* * *

In spite of the extensive care of Doctor Lindl and her MD droids, Kylo Ren's condition deteriorated.

His skin went from bad to worse. His circulation in his extremities stopped altogether.

"He's got gangrene." Doctor Lindl said with dismay. "We have done what we can to keep his circulation going...If it does not improve we will have to amputate."

"Amputate?" Hux was shocked.

Doctor Lindl nodded. "It's that or risk infection if this gangrene spreads."

"How is he going to function then?" Growled Hux

"He won't be the only person to live with cybernetics."

* * *

Somewhere in the Netherworld of the Force a dark figure sits laughing to themselves.

* * *

Supreme Leader Snoke pursed his scarred lips in dismay.

A pale Hux stood watching the ridiculously huge holo of the Boss.

Doctor Lindl was next to him. The normally cheery medic was ashen and pale with fear at the thought of having to speak to the Supreme Leader himself.

"We have come to you for advice" Doctor Lindl hung her curly hired head. "It's about Kylo Ren".

Supreme Leader Snoke rubbed his face thoughtfully. "I know what ails Kylo Ren" he said slowly.

"You do?" Hux was relieved. If the Supreme Leader knew what was wrong...Chances were it could be fixed.

"Kylo Ren is suffering from a condition called Stigmata." Snoke replied.

"I have never heard of that." Doctor Lindl admitted.

"Certain holy men and saints of old suffered martyrdoms...Terrible, excruciating ends. A religious hysteric who meditates too much on these gruesome deaths might find themselves suffering similar injuries, -such is the power of the unformed imagination and weak spirit!"

"And you say your apprentice is suffering these stigmata?"

Snoke nodded. "Kylo Ren is not weak spirited, but he has an overactive imagination, and a morbid interest in his Grandfather..."

Hux drew in his breath. "I have heard Darth Vader suffered horrific injuries when he first died. This is why he wore a life support suit."

Snoke smiled "yes. You are right. The passions of Darth Vader are legendary."

"I see." Hux paused. "Can anything be done to cure him?"

The gold bathrobe garbed Dark Sider shook his head. "Look on the bright side." Snoke added unhelpfully

"Ah?"

"His injuries will only be as bad as his Grandsires were...And Darth Vader lived to fight another night."

* * *

Doctor Lindl looked very resigned. On the one hand, Supreme Leader Snoke, a mysterious man of great power and one who certainly did not suffer fools or anyone else gladly had been helpful, he had surmised that Kylo Ren's mysterious condition was a disorder of the spirit, and not the body. However the Doctor had no real idea as to what she could do to help the young Sith.

She had looked up her records on stigmata, and to her dismay and disappointment, she had few useful impartial accounts to work with. Most seemed to be second hand reports or frankly unreliable accounts from a purely religious point of view.

There certainly was no good guidance on curing it! Indeed in some faiths stigmata were regarded as a manifestation of holiness, -not treated.

Doctor Lindl gritted her teeth…What was she to do? Snoke had not been forthcoming as to his idea of a cure. (And stupidly she had not asked.) She suspected he was going to come into the religious fanatic line.

Doctor Lindl had many years' experience in military medicine. She had been Kylo Ren's personal medic ever since he had arrived at their base some years back, begging for admittance.

She had treated his many combat injuries, for the mysterious young man constantly tested himself in battle. Also some more enigmatic ones. Why, for example did he seem to suffer the occasional electrocution?

When she asked him about this, he had simply grunted and told her curtly that it was Sith business and not hers.

Clearly she was dealing with a religious fanatic here. What was Doctor Lindl to do?

Still, there was one thing she `could` do for Kylo Ren.

Ten hours later she was sweating and gritting her teeth all over again.

The Doctor was trying to access Darth Vaders medical records.

* * *

The next morning, General Hux came around. He visited his pathetic comrade every two days, Doctor Lindl noticed. Only stayed a few minutes. Great Skies, did the man actually care about the wannabee Dark Lord?

"How is he?" Hux asked wearily. He expected no improvement.

"No change" Lindl said sadly. "But I have been thinking through a few ideas."

"Ah?" And Hux brightened. It was so cheering.

"I have found very little information as to how to cure stigmata." She told him. "Our Supreme leader has said nothing…I don't think he knows." Doctor Lindl looked about her as if not sure what to say next. "Most of the cases I have dredged up seem to involve no medical treatment at all."

"Unhelpful."

"Yes. In many religions stigmata is seen as a sign of holiness."

Hux wrinkled up his face. "We don't need such nonsense in the First Order."

"I am in complete agreement." Lindl nodded. "As a member of the medical profession, this is distasteful to me. My job is to help people heal, not stand by and watch them suffer." She shuffled her papers. "Yesterday I spent a lot of time in attempting to locate Darth Vaders medical records. If my patient is really undergoing his passions in his mind, -then I need to know just what they involve."

Hux nodded. "Thank you for trying to help him." He said sincerely. "Have you any plans?"

"We could put him in a life support suit like his grandsire." She suggested unhelpfully.

Hux looked surprised. "Is that the only option?"

"It's the only option if we want him functional." The Doctor added. "Even then it will depend on him."

"Do we have such a suit?"

"No, and I am not sure if we could even replicate Darth Vaders suit. I am having a consultation with two cybernetic experts."

Hux looked miserable. He was not fond of the console lightsabreing maniac, yet somehow he could not imagine the First Order without some Dark Side using figurehead. The Resistance had the legendary Luke Skywalker, did they not?

Or did they?

* * *

"I give him a few weeks at most." Doctor Lindl was resigned.

"Until death?" The General said.

Doctor Lindl was tempted to say `No, until we chuck him out in exasperation. ` But dared not. "Yes. He's not going to live, not in the state he is in. I've got him on life support, but even with Bacta he's not showing any signs of healing. His body is not responding to any drugs, and it's certain an infection will end him."

"Probably for the best." Hux was sad.

They went in to see what was left of Kylo Ren.

It was horrible. Hux had seen many burnt and mangled bodies in his life, but even he felt sick.

Kylo Ren was just a torso now, completely covered with pus oozing ulcers. Doctor Lindl had put Bacta cream everywhere, but there was no sign of healing. Tubes were connected to the sorry mess, for Kylo Ren could no longer eat, excrete or breathe without support. (How had Darth Vader survived like this?)

"It's me, your friend Armitage." Hux said in what he desperately hoped was a soothing voice.

Kylo Ren's eyes flickered to his but did not focus. "Friend?" He groaned. He started to whimper miserably. "It hurts, hurts so much."

"I came to see how you are. The whole ship is missing you." Hux told him. (Though not always in a positive way).

"Mummy, please help me." He snivelled. "I'm sorry I wet the bed again."

Doctor Lindl was sad. "He calls for his mother and father constantly." She said quietly.

Hux was silent.

* * *

Now Armitage Hux had always loved and admired his parents very much.

His father was a firm but fair man, who was often harsh on his family but who did everything he could to see they were safe and provided for, even in the Chaos after the end of the Empire.

He could not imagine Kylo Ren dying in such a horrible fashion without seeing his mother. It made him very uncomfortable. Hux did not like the Sithi aspirant much, He was a hard headed practical man, and Kylo Ren, let's face it, was a mystic and a believer in the Force. Hux was not sure about the Force, though he had seen Kylo Ren use it several times. The young man certainly had some esoteric powers, powers beyond normal physics. Hux had his doubts.

But he also knew that Supreme Leader Snoke was also a Force user. General Armitage Hux did not mock the Sith Lord. He had a firm belief that his intestines were best within his body and not knotted around a pillar.

Only one thing. He needed useful, functional, practical advice.

Who here was useful, functional and practical?

* * *

Hux went to see Captain Phasma.

The captain took a dedicated interest in all her charges, particularly the Stormtroopers.

His Stormtroopers were Hux's pride and joy. They were his family.

Most of them had been `adopted` from orphanages or simply bought off of destitute parents. Their life here was tough but they were looked after, cared for, educated. Outside the First Order, all was chaos, the New Republic still very much unstable. Many people lived in poverty.

In the First Order, everyone had a place, everyone mattered.

Even a Savage like Phasma.

If you had a problem, you went to the Feral worlder…You might get yelled at, but she would probably be yelling good advice.

Hux believed that Phasma mothered everyone. (But he did not dare voice that). The Chrome plated commander was the one to talk to. The First Order was her tribe now, and no one gets left out in primitive society.

Tracking her down was the first problem; Phasma routinely patrolled any base she was on herself. She had a very firm belief in keeping an eye on things in person and not letting subordinates do it. Other officers might hide away in their quarters and not bother the troops. The savage woman knew everyone by sight. People might be scared of her…But they trusted her in a way that neither Hux nor Kylo Ren was trusted. Phasma led from the front.

So Hux spent two hours in scurrying around the Finaliser. He stopped at every checkpoint and security station to hunt for Phasma on the cameras.

He found her eying up some new troops with a Nexus look.

"Ah ha! Here is our General, come to inspect you. TEN SHUN!"

The squad straightened, though Hux suspected it was more for her than it was for him. Though he was actually busy he ran a quick eye over the trembling troops. Hux smiled to himself. He too had to make his troops feel loved and wanted; Especially after the defection of FN-2187….The young man had been a promising new Stormtrooper…now look at him.

She told them to stand down and stepped aside to speak with her superior. Hux outlined the situation in a few terse sentences.

Captain Phasma, as was her wont, was practical. "We should call a truce with General Leia. Tell her that her son is dying and if she wants to say her goodbyes, she will be granted safe passage to visit him."

"That's a good idea." Hux agreed, shuddering inwardly at the enormity of letting the Daughter of Darth Vader, Huttslayer, and Public Enemy Number One anywhere near their base. There were too many breakables around for that.


End file.
